Reality Check
by Ones-and-Z3ros
Summary: A PI From New York is having problems. He is living in two different realities at once. Which one is real, and which is fake?
1. Prologue: Discovery

**Reality Check: A Zootopia/Castle Crossover Story**

 _ **Chapter 1: Discovery**_

I could smell it before I could see it: Alcohol. _Ah damn it. I passed out drunk again._ I had been on an extremely tough assignment for the past week, thankfully Rick was there to help, but it took a toll on me. I finally opened my hangover-influenced eyes, to find I was in the wrong apartment. _But how?I still smell the alcohol._ I suddenly realized, I was not even human. I looked all over myself, frantically trying to find out what I was. _Hang on, I don't even know where I am._ I looked around my(?) apartment for any clues aas to where I was. The whole time I was walking, it felt like my body knew what it was doing; which was weird considering this'd never happened to me before. After some time of looking around, I finally came to some of the answers I had questions to. I found out that I was a fox P.I. named Vincent Carlton, which was strange considering it was my actual name back in Ney York along with the same profession, and that I was in the city of Zootopia. Savannah Central to be specific. I had a connection inside the Zootopia Police Department by the name of Nick Wilde. This was all the info I could aquire within an hour, since after that, I started getting a raging headache. _Ugh, probably the hangover kicking my ass._ I soon fell asleep on the same couch I woke up on.

After what felt like an hour, I finally woke up in my New York apartment. I was also on my bed. Noticing this, I sat up quickly; which was a bad idea, since my human hangover kicked in. _What the hell was that? Was I seriously a fox?_ After a second of pain, I was finally able to get up and take something for my headache. As I came back to my room, I noticed I had some text messages from my friend Rick.

' _Vince, if you get this please call me._ '

' _Vince please call me. I'm worried._ '

The last one scared me the most

' _GOD DAMN IT VINCENT IF YOU DON'T CALL ME I'M COMING OVER THERE TO KICK YOUR DRUNKEN ASS!_ '

That one was sent 5 minutes ago. By this time I was scared, because the only time Rick uses all caps is when he's serious. "Well shit." I say to no one in particular. I hit dial next to his name. It rings for a few seconds, before he answers. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Hungover. Dude, I texted you 3 times, and called you. Where have you been?" He says, and I can hear the suppressed anger in his voice. "Well, Rick, I've been asleep because my stupid ass got into the scotch again. Also, I ha some weird ass lucid dream." I reply with an even voice. "Care to explain the dream then?" This time I can hear the anger is mostly gone.

"Have you ever heard of Zootopia, Rick?" I ask him. I hope I don't sound crazy to him.

"Uh, no. Why?" He asks. This may not blow over well.

"Okay so, in my dream, I was basically the same mammal that I am as a human, but instead of ties to Kate, I have ties to another fox who's name is Nick Wilde." I explain "Am I making sense?" I seriously hope I don't sound crazy.

"Well for one, Zootopia is a movie. Two, that probably could've been the acohol in your system. Zootopia isn't real." He says.

"Rick, but here's the real kicker: I could feel everything. I could walk around, feel something, and even taste things. I even pinched myself. Now, call me crazy, but I think something's going on here." By this point I was worried. How could something fictional be so real?

"Okay, you definately need a break from the scotch." He says. I suddenly realize that he's been driving this whole time, probably to my apartment. "I'll be there in 5 minutes." He says as I here tires squeal against asphalt. I guess I'm not getting out of this one.

 **A/N:** Well surprise, I have a new story! Yeah it may not make sense right now, but it will in the future. This is the "prolouge" for the story, so if you want more please support it. I would also like to mention that the next Love in the Big City chapter is in the works. I hope you all have a great day

~1's-n-0's


	2. Chapter 1: Testing

**Reality Check: A Zootopia/Castle Crossover Story**

 _ **Chapter 1: Testing**_

If I had anything better to do, I would've already done it. Rick came by an hour ago, and I told him everything that happened. He kept blowing it off as the alcohol, until I told him about the time. I had failed to mention that the time in my dream was exactly the same as the time in real life: 10:33. Which was the exact time Rick had sent his first message. But, he wasn't only there to bother me. He told me that Kate was missing. She wasn't answering her phone, or responding to any communication. So, as the good friend I am, I agreed to join the search.

After he left, I decided to go get me some lunch so I walked down to the deli on the next block. It was a great place. It's an independent deli with locally sourced ingredients, as well as being family owned. Thats one of the reasons I chose to live in this area. Nice neighborhood with little family shops sets up a good face for a PI. Makes people reconsider shooting up my office. I got my lunch to-go and headed back to my office/apartment. I was one of those Sherlock Holmes PI's. Conferred with my clients in the living room, did everything else upstairs. I even have my living room set up in the fashion of the show Sherlock on BBC. But anyways, I got back to my apartment and promptly ate lunch. But, after I ate lunch, I decided to try something. Heading to my bedroom, I started getting ready for the experiment. I put on my FitBit, and once I got to my room changed into a pair of sweatpants and a New York Jet's t-shirt. I got into bed, and since I had no idea if this was real or not, I set up my phone to record video. It took a while, but I finally fell asleep.

The tweeting of birds brought me out of sleep. I slowly opened my eyes, only to be blinded by the sun. _Wait, am I still-_ I look down to find I'm on the same couch I fell asleep on. _Okay, so this might not be a dream._ I got up off the couch and made my way around my apartment. I knew it was going to take some tim getting used to this. _Hang on. Do I have the bracelet?_ I look to my left arm. _Ok, no bracelet. Same clothes?_ I made my way to the bathroom, and found I had on the same clothes as before. _Ok, no change of clothes._ This was only proving my point: this was a different universe, and I could somehow travel between the two. I decided I'd seen enough, but not before flicking my ear. _Ok, that hurt. Lets see if it hurts in New York._ I promptly made my way to the bedroom, making sure I check the time before knocking myself out. So, just like the cartoons, I did one final time check, than socked myself.

I woke up in the human world with a start. I felt no pain, like at all. I got out of my bed and checked the time. Before my punch, it had been 3:32, and it was 3:33 when I checked my phone. _Okay, so I was right. I wonder hod the video turned out._ So I went to my gallery on my phone, and pulled up the most recent video. As I started watching, I realized something; I was in a seemingly catatonic state. I needed another way to confirm my theory. Suddenly I remembered I had my FitBit on, so I could use the data from that. After watching the video, I pulled up my FitBIt app, and looked at the recent data. _Okay, this is definately weird._ According to the FitBit, my heartrate went slower that it would if I was asleep. This definately proved my theory. I was not actually in my body, and that during these "dreams", I was in a state of hibernation. _Well, this is gonna take some time getting used to._

 **A/N:** HAHA, YAY! I finally got done with this chapter. It took 3 days two write however many words this chapter is. I do want to thank PrinceOfBlades431 and WriteReadReviewDie forfollowing this story. Now, Prince did leave a review, to which I will answer.

Prince: I will definately continue this story, and I am also huge fans of Castle and Zootopia so there's that bonus. I thank you for supporting the idea behind this story.

I do want to point out to everyone that if you have questions about any of my stories, to go ahead and PM me. Anyways, I hope everyone has a great weekend, and a good night.

 **~1's-n-0's**


End file.
